


A Little Broken, A Little Bruised

by Agentzorel



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Oneshots [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Family, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, family themes, reference to 5x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: I was asked by @hypocritical_hater on Instagram to write a one shot on how Daisy was emotionally affected after Yo Yo said that they didn't choose her as their leader.Obvious spoilers for 5x18 and 5x19





	A Little Broken, A Little Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just a Drabble, but I really liked the prompt so here you go. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think!

Daisy tried to not let it show. She was hurt. But she couldn't let it show. That's what a good leader did right? Took all their pain and suffering and kept it hidden for the good of the team?

_Well, we didn't pick you._

Daisy was painfully aware of this fact. She didn't need Yo Yo to throw it back in her face. Coulson had put this position on her. Which made absolutely no sense. Why not May? She was the most experienced agent. Everyone on the team respected her even when they didn't agree. Why not May? Was he trying to prepare for the future? If so, why not Jemma? She didn't have the fiery temper or stubbornness that Daisy did. She's a far more reliable and trustworthy person. Or Mack? He just screams leader from the moment you see him.

_Coulson made the decision and brought you back. When he could have broken the loop right there!_

I don't think Yo Yo realized how much Daisy had wanted to stay in the future. She didn't want to become the Destroyer of Worlds. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be the reason that the world cracked apart and everyone suffered so much.

She still didn't understand how this had become their reality. What ever happened to the daily missions on The Bus and why couldn't they all just go back to those relatively stress free times. Now they had aliens, and powers, and crazy parents, and dead team members, and flaming skulls.

Not a day goes by that Daisy doesn't regret getting into Lola that day when Coulson asked her to join. She wouldn't have met her family, but at least they would have been safe from her. Death and destruction have a tendency to follow her. Trip - dead. Her mom - dead. The agent who brought her to the orphanage - dead. Lincoln - dead. Ward - dead. Ruby - dead. Who even knows where Bobbi and Hunter are? And all of it is because of her.

How does Coulson do this? The constant pressure of being the one in charge. Of shouldering the burden? He has to try and keep everyone happy while also keeping them safe. She doesn't know how he's managed to deal with her for five years. Her constant mood swings and getting into trouble. Coulson is everything Daisy could ever hope to be.  

Daisy didn't think Yo Yo meant it. Maybe it was just something she said in the heat of the moment and didn't actually mean it. Or maybe she did, who knows. The team is under a lot of pressure these days. Yo Yo is still trying to deal with her arms and she knows how much Mack is struggling to come to terms with it, no matter how hard he tries to seem like he is unaffected. Fitzsimmons are dealing with the fallout from just everything. Even though Daisy is still a little traumatized from what happened, she can see how Fitz thought he was doing the right thing when he removed her inhibitor. But yet another missed opportunity to break the loop. Deke is trying to make sure he will still be alive in two months. Self-preservation is one of the best modes of survival. Phil and May. God. Coulson is dying and May is trying not to kill him before he actually does die. Daisy is still going to do everything in her power to keep him alive.

Even though she does regret joining sometimes, Daisy will be forever indebted to Coulson. That's one of the reasons she went along with this whole Director thing. He pulled her out when she needed ~~someone~~  a family the most. He found her in an alley and gave her everything. A home, a belief, solid ground to stand on. Daisy believed with everything in her, that Phil Coulson was her shield. He was there for her through everything and was in many ways the father she needed.

_Well, we didn't pick you._

That was not the first time Daisy had heard that and it probably wouldn't be the last. In the moment that Yo Yo said that, Daisy felt like she was five years old again standing in front of the disapproving nuns. Another couple had come through the orphanage trying to find that special little boy or girl to add to their family. The nuns had really been pushing the couple to choose her. Daisy had been getting a little older, and in the orphanage once you hit 7, it was like you were cursed. No one really wanted the older kids. Everyone wants the little babies and toddlers they can impression. The couple ended up choosing a little boy who had just turned two. Daisy wasn't bitter about it, this was just the way things always seemed to turn out.

"Mary Sue, dear, they decided to Pick Cameron. Honey, they didn't pick you." Sister Catherine had told her, trying her hardest to put it gently.

Sister Catherine didn't understand that she was use to this. She had expected it really. She was never picked for games or as it would seem, for families. Until this one.

So when Yo Yo said what she said, Daisy couldn't help but feel like her heart broke. Because here was her little family, broken and bruised as it may be, telling her that they didn't pick **her**. That **she** could have broken the loop by staying in the future. This group of people really were her family, in every sense of the word, and they didn't want **her**. 

Daisy in the moment decide that no matter what, she was going to save this little family from whatever was about to happen. Because even if they didn't want her, she sure as hell wanted and needed them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you thought!
> 
> Instagram - @daisyofshield  
> Tumblr - @daisyzorel


End file.
